


Teach Me About Wanting

by Big_bunbun



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun
Summary: Shuichi finds himself in Rantaro's love suite, where he learns what it feels like to want someone.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Teach Me About Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day! I hope you like this fic; I really can't resist this pairing.

Shuichi blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the warm lighting of the room. He had felt this before - this feeling of arriving somewhere different, somewhere new. His racing thoughts were interrupted by a soft and thoughtful voice.

“Hey Shuichi-kun, we’re almost finished here, but I’d like you to finish the last part of this reading, please.”

Shuichi paused, looking up at the other man and blinking slowly. _So this is Rantaro’s fantasy? He is some kind of tutor or teacher, but I seem to be his only student_. Shuichi moved closer, walking towards the desk that Rantaro was standing next to.

“Oh uh yeah, sorry, I got caught up in my own thoughts for a moment.”

He paused, feeling an odd flush cover his cheeks at the way the other man was watching him. As he sat down, Rantaro placed a warm, ring-adorned hand onto his shoulder, gripping it gently.

“It’s quite alright, you’ve been going at this for quite some time now. I apologize; I should have given you a break sooner.”

Shuichi shook his head quickly, still not fully understanding the situation but finding himself comfortable in this space with Rantaro, wanting to find out more.

“No no, it’s okay, I didn’t mean to wander off during the lesson.”

Rantaro gave a warm smile before rubbing the back of his neck. “Is there anything on your mind?” He moved himself so he was sitting on the edge of the desk. “I know I’m your tutor, but I care about more than just your academics.” He leaned forward, the multitude of jewelry through his ears gleaming in the lamp light.

Shuichi let out a low breath, rubbing his hands over his uniform pants before looking down at the desk. “I think there is a lot on my mind, Amami-kun. I just don’t quite know what I am feeling.”

Rantaro sat back a little, disappointment crossing his face, before he nodded. “Using such a formal address with me? Something really must be bothering you.”

Shuichi shook his head quickly; he had assumed that he should be formal if Rantaro was his tutor, but maybe there was something more in this fantasy, something more to their relationship. The idea made the young detective sweat, rubbing his hands over his pants again and not quite looking at Rantaro. The other man was quite... pretty, covered in all of that jewelry and a soft smile. He could feel his cheeks flush as his mind wandered. He looked back up at Rantaro, letting out a deep breath. “I-I’m sorry, I, umm, I don’t really know how to express how I feel without, without ruining the bond we have here.”

The green-haired man was thoughtful for a minute. “What do you mean?” He leaned forward, placing his hand on Shuchi’s arm softly, his fingers curling into the material of his school jacket.

“I-I…” he swallowed, finding himself overcome with a rush of feelings. Was it just because of the setting? Or did he really have feelings for Rantaro that he didn’t understand until now? He shook his head, looking down at his lap. “I-I like you, Rantaro…”

His tutor leaned back, his hand not moving from Shuichi’s arm. “Like me how?” He let his hand move slowly up Shuichi’s arm, stopping at his shoulder. “Go on, you can tell me…”

Shuichi felt a shiver run down his back at the soft and honey-sweet way Rantaro spoke.

“Like… liking you in ways that I shouldn’t like my tutor.” He glanced away quickly, his bangs falling over his eyes. He heard a soft sound from the other man before gentle fingers brushed the hair from his eyes and tilted his chin up so he was looking at Rantaro, who was smiling, an almost mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I know you like me, Shuichi. I liked you too, that’s why this is our last lesson together, remember?” He let out a soft laugh, his fingers grazing Shuichi’s jaw, his thumb running along his bottom lip. “We decided it would be best to finish this section and then get you a new tutor so that…” he smiled to himself, his thumb tracing Shuichi’s lips, “so that we could be together.” He pulled Shuichi closer and leaned down, leaving just a breath between them. “I’m not sure what’s got you all mixed up, but what can I do to remind you that this is real, that we’re real?”

Shuichi let out a trembling breath. “Can you kiss me, please?”

Without a word, Rantaro closed the gap, letting his lips slide against Shuichi's slowly, letting them adjust to one another before sliding his tongue against Shuichi's. He let out a soft groan before pulling back, his hand cupping Shuichi's jaw. He licked his lips, his thumb brushing over the flush on Shuichi’s cheeks. “Did that help, or do you need something more?”

He felt the blush deepen as he worried his bottom lip. “But what about my reading?”

Rantaro glanced at the book that sat on the edge of the desk before looking back to the other. “I can’t deny how much I admire your dedication to your studies." He pushed the book back in front of Shuichi, the smile on his face evolving into a grin. “How about you finish that reading, and then I can show you all the other things we can do together?”


End file.
